


A Lapse in Judgement

by kiddobeatrix



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Boris being an idiot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Valery whump, then making things better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddobeatrix/pseuds/kiddobeatrix
Summary: Heavy silence filled the trailer as they looked at each other; Boris in mute horror at what he had done and Valery in shocked pain, tears shining in those blue eyes but refusing to fall.  Boris moved first, taking a step towards his friend and reaching out a hand to do - what?  He wasn’t sure.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I like writing basic hurt/comfort and this is what came forth with Boris and Valery. No slash this time, but if you squint and hope it'll be there lol. This part does feature the beginnings and aftermath of a panic attack but not the attack itself so proceed as you will. This is complete so updates will happen over the next week or so. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, of course. It had been a long day, filled with bad news and terse phone calls, a day where nothing got done and everyone’s moods matched the dark clouds hovering above Chernobyl. Well, almost everyone’s.

Valery wasn’t in a good mood, per se, but he was a great deal calmer and more focused than Boris or any of the other workers around the plant that day. He had spent most of the day in the corner of the work site trailer going over reports and writing long scientific equations no one could hope to understand. No one had really bothered him except to bring him lunch and to deliver a fresh report on radiation levels. Everyone had seemed to realize that when their lead scientist was deep in his own head with the science it was best to just leave him to it. Some even shook their heads exasperatedly at Valery, as a mother would to an errant child, only to then go out of their way to bring him food or a good pack of cigarettes or whatever would pull his attention from the hideous science that was slowly killing them, even if it was for just a moment. Boris was usually the best at this but the entire work camp and the soldiers seemed to have a similar soft spot for Valery. 

Boris, on the other hand, had spent the day becoming more and more aggravated. He had woken up with a slight headache that had gotten worse as the day progressed. The hotel had run out of the tea he liked for his breakfast and his favorite tie had been misplaced. The rain had started as he had left the hotel with Valery for the work site and had yet to let up, drowning everything and everyone in gray dampness. The phone had rang as they had entered the trailer and Boris had to answer inane questions from yet another Kremlin sycophant. Another phone call regarding a different issue in western Siberia made him snap at one of his loyal, hard-working deputies. And that wasn’t including all the news, good and bad - mostly bad that day - coming from Chernobyl itself. He was just returning to the work trailer from a wholly unproductive meeting with General Tarakanov regarding the upcoming evacuation zone and all he wanted was a moment of silence and maybe a full glass of vodka to settle his mood.

As soon as he climbed the steps and opened the door Valery was there and calling to him,

“Boris! You’re back, you should -”

“What?!! What should I do now Comrade Legasov? Haven’t I done enough for you and this fucking disaster?” exploded Boris, turning on Valery with a snarl. Valery’s eyes widened and he backed up a step, clearly startled. Good. “I’ve told you before, do not tell me what I should or should not do, understand?”

Valery opened his mouth to reply but shut it at a sharp gesture from Boris to be silent. The day’s frustrations and setbacks had unleashed a maelstrom of emotion inside him and unfortunately there was only poor Valery to catch the brunt of it. The tiny voice inside his heart that told him not to do this, to not hurt Valery like this, was brutally ignored.

“No! You of all people do not get to tell me what to do when all you do is sit there with your safe charts and numbers and leave the hard work for others, for me!” 

“Boris -”

“There is nothing I want to hear you say right now Legasov, so do us all a favor and learn when to shut up!!” Boris snapped, feeling a twinge of discomfort at the naked hurt blooming on Valery’s face. The scientist was quiet for a beat and Boris just knew he was readying a reply in typical defiance of what Boris had literally just said. When he spoke it was in a hushed, placating tone Boris had never heard from Valery before, 

“I was just going to tell you I saved you some of that tea you like and a sandwich if you’re hungry and that you should sit down and eat since you skipped lunch.”

Boris was so caught up in his anger at being disobeyed that he didn’t fully register what Valery had said until after he had picked up the tray sitting on his desk and blindly hurled it in the scientist’s direction. The contents on the tray collided with the wall but the tray itself glanced hard off Valery’s cheek, knocking his glasses askew, before falling to the floor with a clang. Valery made a surprised noise, one hand coming up to cup his cheek, staring at Boris with wide eyes in a pale face.

Heavy silence filled the trailer as they looked at each other; Boris in mute horror at what he had done and Valery in shocked pain, tears shining in those blue eyes but refusing to fall. Boris moved first, taking a step towards his friend and reaching out a hand to do - what? He wasn’t sure. 

Valery however, flinched hard and backed up into the wall of the trailer as if he could escape that outstretched hand through it. His eyes darted between Boris’s hands and face and his mouth twisted as if he was holding back a sob. His face had taken a sickly white sheen and he was looking at him with emotions Boris was incapable of recognizing yet.

Guilt, horrible, overwhelming guilt consumed Boris then, dousing the flames of his anger and leaving him weak-kneed in its absence. He dropped limply into a chair and covered his eyes with a hand, unable to look at the consequences of his actions anymore. At some point Valery had slipped unnoticed from the trailer for the next thing Boris was aware of was a knock on the door and Tarakanov entering, eyes hard and unforgiving.

"What did you do?" The general asked, his tone one of someone who would be satisfied with nothing but the truth.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Boris Evdokimovich! What did you do to Valery?” Tarakanov waved vaguely out the door and pointed one finger accusingly at Boris, “Why did I have to have someone take him back to the hotel on the verge of a panic attack? Why did he have that bruise?”

“Is he ok?” asked Boris quietly, needing to know but at the same time scared of the answer.

“Tell me what happened first.” 

Boris sighed heavily and dropped forward, hands hanging limply between his legs. “We had a disagreement.”

“Try again.” Tarakanov said coldly, crossing his arms and looking wholly unimpressed with Boris and his answer.

“Fine, I’ve been having a bad day and took it out on him. I yelled and said some things and in my anger threw a tray at him. It was wrong of me I know, but I was just so done!” Boris ground out, shame joining the pit of guilt inside him. Tarakanov didn’t say anything for a minute before he sat in the chair next to Boris and sighed,

“Well, I don’t think I need to tell you how much you fucked up today then Boris. There were soldiers that heard your “disagreement” and several saw Valery leave in distress. It’s not a good look for those of us in charge here to be fighting, to say nothing of Valery’s popularity and necessity to the cause here. You have to fix this and quickly.” 

“Of course I’m going to fix this Nikolai, just tell me if he’s ok.” Boris responded, a touch of pleading in his voice.

“He wouldn’t speak to anyone as he left,” Tarakanov said, “and he didn’t look well. Like I said he looked a moment away from a panic attack. I instructed the soldier driving him to make sure he made it to his room ok and stay nearby until relieved.” he paused and leaned forward threateningly at Boris, “I have a car waiting to take you back if you’re ready. If you don’t make this right Boris I swear I’ll toss you into that reactor core myself.”

Boris composed a hundred apologies in his head on the drive back to the hotel but they all seemed inadequate and weak. When he arrived he stopped by the bar first to grab a bottle of vodka and a bag of ice wrapped in a towel - peace offerings. The soldier left behind by Tarakanov was stationed at the end of the hall as Boris stepped off the elevator and reluctantly left his post when dismissed. 

Only a door remained between him and Valery and Boris hesitated, gripped by a sudden fear that he was going to fail and lose one of the best things in his life to come from this tragedy. But Boris was anything but a coward and squared his shoulders, knocking on Valery’s door,

“Valery? May I come in?”

There was no answer so Boris tried the handle and found the door unlocked. He entered the hotel room and didn’t immediately see the professor anywhere. The only light was shining from the bathroom so Boris moved towards it.

“Valery? It’s Boris, I’ve come to apologize.”

The bathroom door was open and Boris cautiously rapped his knuckles in warning on the door jamb before peeking his head into the small space. What he saw made that pool of guilt and shame inside grow even larger.

Valery was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, one knee brought up to his chest and head tipped back against the wall, eyes closed. An already half full ashtray sat on the floor next to him and one hand clutched a cigarette in slightly shaking fingers. The smell of vomit was coming from the toilet even through the cigarette smoke so Boris flushed it before closing the lid and taking a seat. He set the vodka and towel of ice within Valery’s reach but made no other move towards him. They sat in silence for a while until Boris took a breath and said,

“I’m sorry Valery. What I did and said was wrong. I shouldn’t have taken out my bad day on you and all I can do is apologize and try to make things right.”

There was no response from Valery for a moment until he opened his eyes and tilted his head to finally look at Boris. His eyes were red but there were no tear tracks and his cheek was swollen with a noticeable bruise. In the harsh light of the bathroom he looked wan and washed out. He stared down at the things Boris had brought but made no move for them, only took another drag of his cigarette. Somehow Boris knew it was best to remain silent and wait until Valery felt like talking. After several minutes of quiet waiting Valery sighed and looked wearily back up.

“What do you want Boris?” he asked, voice a raspy whisper.

“I told you, I’m here to apologize.”

“I heard what you said, your apology. What do you want from it? Do you want me to laugh and brush it under the rug? For me to tell you it’s ok and things will be fine between us? Because I can’t give you what you want, not yet.”

“I know Valery, whenever you’re ready to-”

“I thought we were friends Boris, or something even closer.” Valery interrupted, “Obviously friends don’t say or do those things to each other, but you did, so now I don’t know what to think. You really hurt me today.”

Boris contemplated his answer, aware that if he gave the wrong one Valery would shut him out forever. If he swallowed his pride and acted like the friend he should’ve been, maybe there was hope.

“You’re right, I did and I’m sorry.” he said quietly, “I’m sorry I let my anger and frustration boil over and said those things. I’m sorry I hurt you when you were just looking out for me. I was a terrible friend, a terrible person really, and will try my hardest to not be him again. I need you, Valera, and I don’t know what I would do without you. Please let me fix this. Please let me try.”

Valery was quiet and looked down at the floor while he finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. He reached out and picked up the towel with ice and gingerly pressed it to his cheek, making a face at the cold, then another face when that pulled on his bruised cheek. The bottle of vodka was ignored but Boris was glad the ice was being used. 

“Thank you Boris, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Will you be ok tonight? I can stay with you, if you want company?” Boris asked, concerned that maybe Valery shouldn’t be left alone.

“No Boris,” said Valery firmly, “I’ve been through nights like these before on my own. I’ll see you in the morning.”

It was a clear dismissal and Boris reluctantly rose to leave, “All right, I’ll see you in the morning then.” Valery hummed a goodbye and was lighting another cigarette when Boris left to return to his own room, facing what was sure to be a sleepless night as the events of the day circled round in his thoughts. Tomorrow would be a new day and it had to be better than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris followed at a safe distance behind and the last he saw of Valery before he entered his hotel room was the small, twisted smile and nod good night from the professor.
> 
> Had he known it would be the last he would see Valery for a while perhaps Boris would have said something.

The next morning, after a night spent tossing and turning, Boris woke tired but determined. He was going to do what he did best and that was to find solutions to problems and fix them. He wasn’t surprised to hear Valery had left the hotel before him when he went searching for the professor that morning to share breakfast. It would probably be some time before Valery would be comfortable alone with him, Boris thought sadly. He was used to the scientist’s awkward presence and now would have to do without it.

He was surprised, however, to be met with palpable hostility from the soldier assigned to drive him to the work site and the faint scowls on the miner’s faces when he arrived. No one would be dumb enough to show him outright scorn but to Boris it seemed the very air was charged with animosity instead of radioactive particles. Soldiers stopped talking when he walked past and kept their disapproval to light frowns. If Boris had been in a better mood he might’ve thought their righteous indignation on Valery’s behalf humorous but it was deserved nevertheless.

Entering their work trailer Boris’s eyes immediately found Valery in the corner, head bent over his maps and notes, and interestingly Tarakanov, who had placed himself in a chair near Valery and was going over his own reports. Usually the general was out amongst his troops at this point in the morning, issuing orders and organizing whatever had to be done that day. That he had made himself present that morning was a sign someone had Valery’s back if tempers should flare again.

“Good morning.” Boris said as he took a seat at his own desk. Tarakanov looked up and gave Boris a nod in return. Valery gave no greeting although he didn’t most mornings when he was already absorbed in his work so Boris tried not to take it personally. He tried to focus on the papers on his desk but found his eyes glancing up at the professor more often than he would admit. 

Valery still looked pale and subdued and his head was tilted so Boris couldn’t get a good look at his bruised cheek. They all worked quietly for a while before Tarakanov rose and gathered his papers, making his excuses. He paused at the door and stared hard at Boris for a second; Boris doing his best to appear normal and calm under the scrutiny. The general’s eyes slid to Valery and he raised a warning finger to Boris. ‘Behave’ came the silent order.

Eventually Boris gave up trying to get any real work done and let his gaze linger over on Valery, watching the different mini expressions his face would make as he worked through calculations, tongue peeking out between his lips. Just watching the scientist work was fascinating, something Boris had never really considered, as he let his eyes take in someone he admittedly took for granted. He wasn’t even aware of how much time passed like this until Valery gave a sort of jerky twitch and looked up with the startled expression of someone who just became aware they were the focus of someone’s attention. Their eyes met and Boris stayed unmoving and silent, waiting to see what the professor’s reaction would be to discovering he was alone with him. 

Valery frowned and a faint blush colored his cheeks, head ducking down back to his notebook, shoulders hunching up towards his ears defensively. It was uncomfortably different from his previous demeanor towards him that Boris felt a twinge of sadness within that he was the cause of that discomfort.

They worked the rest of day like this, unsure and quiet, with none of their previous camaraderie. Boris was sick of the tension between them and contemplated calling it a day, clearly he wasn’t being productive, and returning to the hotel. Valery startled when he rose from his chair and began to put away his papers for the night.

“I’m going back to the hotel now if you’re ready, if not I can send a car back for you later?” asked Boris, sure that Valery would stay and continue to work alone but he began to organize his things as well and put on his jacket. He waited behind his desk until Valery was done and followed him out of the trailer, careful to give him his space. Valery didn’t say anything on the drive back, just smoked and stared out the window at the dark forest around them until they arrived at the hotel.

They were silent on the elevator ride up to their floor, Valery practically leaping for the open doors when it stopped. Boris followed at a safe distance behind and the last he saw of Valery before he entered his hotel room was the small, twisted smile and nod good night from the professor.

Had he known it would be the last he would see Valery for a while perhaps Boris would have said something.

He was too late.

***

“What do you mean he’s not here? Where did he go? Who gave him permission?” Boris yelled at the unfortunate soldier who had drawn the short straw for his ire that day. The young man had informed him Valery had left for Moscow very early that morning and didn’t say when he was returning. The soldier tried to stammer out a reply and was saved by the timely arrival of General Tarakanov who dismissed him and pulled Boris into an empty conference room.

“Obviously you’ve heard that Valery returned to Moscow this morning. You can’t go after him now, eyes are on you closer than ever and we need you here. Wait a week, then go when the risk is less.”

“A week? I can’t wait a week - we can’t wait that long!”

“You must Boris,” Tarakanov urged him, “Both of you leaving now would raise questions with the wrong people. Valery said he has some urgent business at Kurchatov, I’m sure you can use a similar excuse. I take it you talked to him?”

“We talked, it went well.” replied Boris curtly, not wanting to divulge the particulars of his and Valery’s relationship just yet to the general. Tarakanov still nodded knowingly and patted Boris on the shoulder,

“It went better than you think if Valery was willing to tolerate your presence. Here, he asked me to give this to you before he left. Maybe it will help the wait be bearable.” Tarakanov said and handed him a letter, Boris’s name written on the front.

He waited until Tarakanov was gone to open Valery’s letter, almost ripping in open in his haste to see what Valery had written.

“Boris,

By the time you’re reading this I’ll already be gone so no need to rush after me. It’s easier for me to write down my thoughts and feelings sometimes than it is to talk about such things face to face. I know I said I can’t forgive you but the truth is I forgave you almost immediately. You mean too much to me to be angry at you for long. 

Your words and actions however brought back memories that I thought I had buried in the past. Emotions I thought I learned how to deal with a long time ago have caught me off guard. If you can be patient with me I would like to tell you everything but I need some time and space away to reconcile everything that has happened.

In a week or so please come to Moscow and we will talk then, I promise. I don’t want to be alone anymore and I’m tired of being scared. I need you Borya.

Valery.”

At the very bottom of the letter was an address that Boris guessed was for Valery’s apartment. He folded the letter up tight and tucked it in his shirt pocket next to his heart.

He would wait exactly one week, then go find Valery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are you Valery?” Boris finally asked, unable to stand the silence a second more and desperate to converse normally with his friend again.
> 
> Valery sighed and considered the question, actually giving Boris a small, wry smile.
> 
> “Better. Being here has allowed me to get my head straight. I’m sorry I left so suddenly, I wanted to explain more in my letter but you deserve to hear the story from me directly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All finished, hope you enjoyed this little piece of hurt and comfort like I did! I took some liberties with show Valery's background to fit the fic, I know the show doesn't touch on it and the real Valery's past is much different.

Returning to Moscow and not immediately going where he desired was an exercise in patience. 

Boris first went to his office in the Kremlin and took care of some business there as that was the reason he gave to leave Chernobyl. Luckily, there was a minor crisis that needed his attention for the morning so his presence in the Kremlin wasn’t a total lie. He even managed to sit through a luncheon with another deputy minister that wouldn’t take no for an answer and made polite conversation with gritted teeth. In the afternoon there were a few meetings, including an impromptu one with Gorbachev, and then an endless pile of paperwork to get through.

Finally, after bidding his secretary a good night, Boris was able to leave the Kremlin but he wasn’t free, not quite. He had to return home, to his own apartment, as he was positive Charkov was somehow watching his comings and goings. Sure enough a nondescript black car followed him home and parked on the corner opposite his building. The old bastard had to be curious (suspicious) of his and Valery’s abrupt departures from Chernobyl, considering how much work was to be done there, and would no doubt have eyes and ears on them, for a little while at least. When it appeared they were doing nothing unusual the watchers would be recalled back into the shadows.

Boris reheated something frozen for dinner and sorted through his backlog of mail while he ate, biding his time. Afterwards he poured himself a glass of vodka and wandered over to the large living room window that overlooked the street below, pretending to read some letters in his hand. He scanned the dark street below and waited. The black car he had spotted earlier eventually pulled away from the curb and drove away. 

Not wasting a single moment more, Boris pulled on his coat and left his apartment. It took longer than he liked to find and park by Valery’s building as he had to escape detection from anyone keeping an eye on Valery, but Boris was relieved to see none and slipped inside. 

A hundred different thoughts and scenarios ran through Boris’s mind as he waited for his knock to be answered.

‘What if Valery didn’t want to see him after all?’

‘What if wasn’t home?’

‘What if he decided to stay here and appoint someone else in his stead at Chernobyl?’

What if, what if, what if.

Then all his worries vanished as the door opened and Valery was there, looking tired but much better than the last time Boris saw him. The swelling on his cheek had vanished and the bruise had faded to a pale yellow, indiscernible to anyone save Boris; he just couldn’t get the ugly mark out of his mind.

“Hello Valery, may I come in?” 

Valery stepped aside to let him in with a quiet “Mind the cat,” and turned to sit at the dining table, papers and books piled haphazardly next to a full ashtray and half empty bottle of vodka. A small gray and white tabby cat was perched in the other chair but leapt down at Valery’s prodding and disappeared into another room with a disdainful sniff at Boris. He gestured for Boris to sit and poured him a drink, handing it over before lighting up a cigarette.

They sat quietly, waiting for the other to speak first but not sure how to break the stalemate.

“How are you Valery?” Boris finally asked, unable to stand the silence a second more and desperate to converse normally with his friend again.

Valery sighed and considered the question, actually giving Boris a small, wry smile.

“Better. Being here has allowed me to get my head straight. I’m sorry I left so suddenly, I wanted to explain more in my letter but you deserve to hear the story from me directly.”

Boris listened as Valery laid his past bare. He listened in shocked sympathy at tales of an abusive father and the mental scars that Valery carried into adulthood, consequences of never being exactly what his father wanted. He heard how little Valery would find shelter in the bathroom; sometimes hidden there by his mother, sometimes locking himself in and curling into the bottom of the tub to lick his wounds and wait for his father’s rage to subside, usually by passing out in a drunken stupor. He frowned as Valery told him how his father congratulated him excelling in school by lashing out with cutting words, lamenting how his son was more interested in science and academia than family, thinking that judicious use of his hands would make his son a real man.

The puzzle pieces slotted into place the more Valery talked until Boris understood clearly what he had put Valery through that night.

“So please believe me when I say I forgave you immediately Boris, but my body had reactions I couldn’t control and I needed to get away - from you, from everything.” Valery said, looking at Boris with imploring eyes, “I wanted to put the whole thing behind us and move on but my mind couldn’t let go. It’s been years since I had an attack like that and I was used to dealing with them by myself. I’m tired of being scared and alone and believe it or not, being around you makes me feel safer.”

Boris reached out and clasped a hand over Valery’s, squeezing gently.

“I’ll never hurt you again and I’ll never let anyone else hurt you either. You won’t be alone again, I swear it Valera.” 

Valery took a drag from his cigarette and his face was unreadable behind the smoke. But then he smiled, one of those shy, gap toothed ones that Boris found absolutely charming, and said,

“I know Boris, I trust you. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Boris briefly closed his eyes, indescribable relief coursing through him that his friendship with Valery was on its way to being stronger than ever. 

“I’m happy to be here. You should know I’m not the only one watching out for you, I’m afraid word of my actions spread around Chernobyl. I am persona non grata for a while. The soldiers could barely hide their hostility for me; apparently they are very fond of you.”

“Really? I’ve never noticed.” Valery asked, blushing faintly.

“It’s true. I felt as if the hair on my head would catch fire from the heat of their glares. My reputation is quite irreparable I’m afraid.”

Valery’s blush only grew stronger and he hid a satisfied smile with a drag of his cigarette. Boris was just pleased his friend was finding whatever humor he could from the situation, even if it was at Boris’s expense. He deserved it, he supposed. 

They drank and spoke a little while longer about various things just like they would on their walks through Pripyat, except this time the topics were deeply personal and revealing. They probably would’ve talked throughout the night but Boris caught sight of the time and knew he had to go.

“I’m expected back in Chernobyl day after tomorrow, will you be returning with me or do you have further business here?”

Valery stared thoughtfully into his drink, “With you I think, I just have a few more meetings tomorrow and can be ready whenever you are.”

“I’ll send a car for you when it’s time. I’m glad you shared everything with me Valera, I promise to not let you down.” Boris replied, feeling lighter than he had in days and happy that Valery had been able to find some sort of release and healing with him.

***

Unfortunately upon their return it was business as usual in Chernobyl. He had repaired his friendship with Valery and they acted no different than before Boris’s outburst. But no one at Chernobyl knew that and when the workers and soldiers saw Valery walking next to Boris on their first day back from Moscow, the pair conversing casually, the reactions were mostly of disbelief and confusion tinged with relief.

This time however, Valery was aware of their protective regard and gave a wave as they walked towards their trailer. The closest soldiers waved back and saluted Boris smartly before going about their business. Knowing soldiers as he did, Boris was sure news and gossip of their return and Valery’s presence in particular would be spread throughout Chernobyl by lunch.

Inside the trailer Tarakanov was waiting, eyes narrowed and assessing them both. Valery sighed and crossed his arms, impatient to get back to work but gave the general a crooked smile, murmuring something to him that Boris couldn’t hear. Tarakanov must’ve liked what he saw and heard for he nodded at Boris and patted Valery on the shoulder as he left.

The latest reports were stacked neatly on the table for Valery and there were forms ready and waiting for Boris on his desk. Boris was pleased to see the carton of cigarettes he ordered for Valery also on the table and a full bottle of vodka tucked off to one side. He was also surprised to see a thermos of his favorite tea waiting on his own desk for him and recognized it as a thank you or maybe a peace offering.

As Boris sat and pulled the closest stack towards him, bemoaning the never-ending paperwork, he heard Valery also start to mutter and grumble to himself, furiously scribbling in a notebook, the professor already burying himself in work. So nothing new there.

There were other new developments that kept them well occupied for most of the day. At some point Boris stretched and looked over for Valery only to see his chair empty and a pack of cigarettes gone. He must be outside taking a break, which was something Boris needed as well, so he left the trailer to stretch his legs. And if he was using the break to subtly look for Valery and make sure he was ok, well then, that was his prerogative.

Valery hadn’t wandered very far from the trailer as Boris found him quite quickly, but he wasn’t alone. Two soldiers, new to Chernobyl based off latest roster reports and by the looks of them, had stopped the professor and were rudely invading his personal space, if the uncomfortable hunch of Valery’s shoulders was any indication. One of the soldiers was gesturing to the cigarette in Valery’s hand and Valery reached into his pocket to give them one. Boris watched the soldier just snatch the pack out of Valery’s hand and give him a light shove away now that he had his prize.

Boris had seen enough.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” he called out, stalking over to Valery’s side and giving the soldiers a baleful glare. Boris quickly reigned in his anger as he turned to Valery, lesson learned, and rested a hand on the professor’s shoulder supportively, asking with a raised eyebrow if he was ok. Valery nodded, looking a bit exasperated at the whole ordeal but Boris could see the lines of tension in his face. Not so much time had passed for Valery to feel at ease in this situation.

“Nothing Comrade Sir, we were just trying to borrow a cigarette.” said one of the soldiers boldly, not afraid to try and lie his way out of trouble.

“I did just offer the one,” Valery said firmly and took the pack back from the surprised soldier, “Not all of them.” 

“Do you know who you’re addressing soldier?” Boris growled, having no sympathy for brazen liars. He was gearing up for a great tirade when he noticed they had drawn a crowd. Several of Pikalov’s veterans and a few of the miners had stopped nearby and one of the older soldiers stepped forward,

“We’ll take care of this Sir; explain to them how things work here.”

They looked grimly determined to bring these comrades into line and the miners just looked eager for a fight. Not surprisingly, the one who came forward looked to Valery and waited until he gave some sort of sign. Boris was curious what Valery would do, leaving someone to the mercy of an angry crowd, no matter how much they deserved it, didn’t seem like something Valery would like, especially given his past. The man was soft-hearted and endearing, but also viciously practical and more wise to how the world worked than Boris realized at first. Yes, Boris now knew there was more to Valery Legasov than awkward looks and quiet aloofness.

Valery deliberated for a moment and nodded once, deferring to the crowd’s version of justice with a parting,

“We all have jobs to do Comrades and need every able body. I expect everyone, even these men, doing their own duties later. Everyone.”

Boris would’ve stayed to see how those fools would be dealt with but Valery drew him away with a hand on his arm. Maybe it was better for his temper that Boris didn’t watch, any progress at controlling his anger wouldn’t be helped by that crowd. He took a deep breath and followed Valery back to the command trailer in reflective silence. 

Valery stopped suddenly on the top step, turning to look at Boris at the bottom; they were of similar heights like this, Boris noted vaguely as he waited for Valery to move or speak. The professor looked at him for a long moment; what he was searching for Boris wasn’t sure, but Valery must’ve found it and was satisfied.

“Thank you Borya.” Valery said finally, managing to convey so much with a few simple words. 

Boris grunted in acknowledgment but he was smiling slightly as he motioned impatiently for Valery to enter the trailer. They had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, the comments, and the kudos! Much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
